


Daddy! (JaredLeto!Joker x Reader)

by delibell



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Jared Leto - Freeform, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, smut smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delibell/pseuds/delibell
Summary: Spanking, sex and a VIP lounge. (Originally posted on my tumblr xx)





	

**Author's Note:**

> really should write more smut orz

 

 

The tension in the crowded VIP lounge spiked as you cast your gaze down from the Joker that was staring at you with a mixture of anger and excitement. With a wave of his hand the room was left completely empty, besides the two of you. You could still faintly hear the loud music as the door shut. You licked your dry lips. He stood up, wordless, circling you like a wolf it’s prey before he stopped right in front of you.

“I don’t like when you misbehave, (Name).” He told casually, leaning in, “Might have to do…something to…” You felt his hand travel lower, his fingers skimming down your side and gently pressing on your rear, “Make you more…submitting.” As if on cue, his expression twisted into a scowl and he slapped it so hard you jerked in place.

His fingers gently wrapped around your throat and you felt them squeeze, his skin burning yours as the look in his eyes was nothing short but hungry as he stared you down. Your lips parted for air, feeling it flee your body with each heartbeat. His grip tightened, your fingers tangling into his hair and pushing him closer to your face. You felt his hot breath fan your mouth, yet you couldn’t catch even a glimpse of oxygen.

Suddenly, your whole body heaved as you gasped, his hands clamping up to your cheeks to hold them down, his nose touching yours. His scent filled your nostrils. His eyes pierced you, making your knees weak as a delicious smirk formed on his even more delicious lips, “Do you have…any idea,” His low voice reached your ears, “what I’m going to do to you?” he watched your expression closely, waiting for an answer. You shook your head. “Do you want to find out?” His voice dropped as he spoke. A shiver ran up your spine.

“Yes…” You uttered, “Daddy.” You were practically flung to the expensive sofa, briefly bouncing on it as you saw him hurriedly stalk to you as he was taking off his shirt. In a matter of seconds he was atop of you, roughly kissing you on the lips. Your whole world drowned in darkness as you shivered under his touch, his tongue invading your mouth and making you almost mewl as it explored it. He bit down on your bottom lip, making you snap your eyes open to see him smirking. The taste of copper poisoned your mouth. You inhaled sharply when his tongue gently licked off the blood from your face, his eyes not once leaving you.

“you…like to play rough, (Name)…” He whispered into your ear, “Don’t you…?” The brief silence was agonizing, your whole body heaving for his touch as his finger played with the hem of your shirt.

“Only if it’s you…Daddy.” With a low growl of need he tore your shirt in half. His head moved to the crook of your neck – where bruises have already formed from his choke-hold – sucking, biting and licking your neck as his hands playing with your breasts. You threw your head back, your back arching at the sensations. Your mouth watered – you wanted him, the tingle between your thighs demanded his cock. He bite down hard on your neck, making you gasp. Your nails grazed his back and he had to restrain himself from groaning. Your legs wrapped around his waist – a smirk forming on your lips as you felt his bulge press to your entrance. Suddenly, he pulled away.

“Oh no no no…” He murmured, licking his lips. His fingers tug into your outer thighs, “Not yet, princess. I quite enjoy seeing you squirm like this.” Your hips moved on their own, but were hurriedly stopped by his tight grip, “You don’t get to make the rules.” He told, dangerously. You parted your swollen lips to speak.

“Whatever you say, daddy.” You were roughly flipped onto your stomach with a yelp, your face smacking into the pillows as he hoovered above you.

“ **Don’t** …call me that.” He growled, his teeth grazing your ear.

“Why not?” You questioned, raspy, “does it turn you on too much?” Your face was smacked into the pillows yet again as the Joker hummed. Only the desperate need for air made you lift your head and you gasped as his arms gripped your sides. His hips buckled, rubbing into your backside. You jerked, groaning something incoherent as he trailed his wet kisses down your back. You shivered, the hot air tickling your sensitive skin and making you enjoy this closeness all too much.

Your jeans were pulled off quickly. Your hips jerked up and rubbed onto him just a bit rougher. He stopped your movement’s immediately with a hold that could bruise, and in a way you hoped it did. Your panties were soaking and uncomfortable, and the fact that he was still clothed bothered you. Tilting your head you parted your lips to inhale the cold air, shuddering when the Joker leaned out. The air caressed your heated skin, summoning another shiver.

“C'mon…Mr.J…” Your tone was pleading, your eyes finding his dominant form smirking.

“Hmm?” He hummed.

“Fuck me…already.” You demanded, moaning when his roughed thrust hit a sensitive spot.

He seemed to reach the same conclusion as you. His pants dropped along with his boxers and you almost squealed in delight, feeling his fingers dig into your panties and pull them off.

_Smack._

“Ah!” You yelped in surprise, the burning sensation on your buttcheek sending small jolts of pain across your body. Your toes curled, his tip pressing into your entrance.

_Smack._

With another slap he fully entered you, hitting your walls roughly and making you inhale sharply. Closing your eyes, your rubbed your face into the silk sheets cushions, feeling his hand leave your side and-

_Smack._

“Ah!~” A loud moan echoed in the lounge. His second thrust was faster than the first one, the one coming after that picking up even more pace. Your sides started to hurt from his grip, but you didn’t mind it as much as you will in the morning. You heard his breath become short and cut, groaning when he slapped your ass again.

Your skin was coated with sweat, muscles tensing and releasing as he hit your walls with force, pushing his cock into you as much as he possibly could. Your ass bounced, creating a soft cushion for him to slam into.

Your heartbeat ringed in your ears as the soft call of his name came out with exhales, your head clouding and eyes dusting white. The knot between your legs was becoming painful, his pace hard and fast, leaving you nearly no time to enjoy him inside you as he was in and out so fast.

A moan ripped out you, muffled, when he hit your favorite spot. Soon Mr.J’s movements became sloppy, and you could feel him reaching his limit. Wanting to continue you ignored his death grip and bounced on him, creating more friction to work with.

He thrust in, hard, stiffening for a moment as your inner walls filled with hot liquid, but he didn’t stop. Electricity spread through your body, from your groin to your fingertips, your eyes rolling up as a wave of ecstasy washed over you, making your body go rigid.

You gasped for air, riding out your orgasm to the fullest before feeling your energy slowly drain away with your moans. With a couple of more thrusts he pulled out and you collapsed, breathing heavily. He pulled on your hair, lifting your whole head up. You felt his breath fan your ear, “Don’t think we’re done for tonight.”


End file.
